(Not So) Hard To Choose
by Natsuki22
Summary: "Sometimes he felt boring next to Magnus - he was hundreds of years old, after all, with adventures from all around the world -, though that only ever lasted until the warlock looked at him like he was truly a dream that came true."


It was one of those rare, free afternoons when Magnus had no annoying clients with ridiculous requests that would have only pointlessly drained his magic powers, and when Alec wasn't supposed to save the world -or at least New York- either. But since their days had been more than busy enough lately, they soon found themselves laying in bed, both on their back, with Alec's head rested on Magnus's upper arm, and they kept asking the most random questions they could think of.

"What was the strangest request you have ever heard?" Alec came up with the next one, and by then he was already unable to hide his curiosity. Sometimes he felt boring next to Magnus - he was hundreds of years old, after all, with adventures from all around the world -, though that only ever lasted until the warlock looked at him like he was truly a dream that came true.

Magnus hummed silently in thought, absentmindedly playing with Alec's fingers. "Does it count when a woman asked me to make her husband look exactly like me?" He asked with a smirk, and suddenly Alec wasn't sure if his boyfriend was only joking, or meant what he said. Magnus saw that confusion on the younger's face, and added: "I'm serious. Though there was also a guy who wanted me to make his cat bark; an old man who wanted a money tree, then when I said no, he added that a bush would be enough as well; and many people with different sexual requests. Around half of those included me taking part in the intercourse."

The warlock glanced over at his lover exactly at the right time to see the way his expression showed his jealousy for a second, before Alec managed to hide it. "And you... said yes to them? For the fun of it, or something?" He asked, trying to sound as if it didn't matter at all. He couldn't trick Magnus, though, who decided not to tease the shadowhunter about it, and just leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Never. Not even once."

And that was more than enough for Alec to calm down and smile again.

"Okay, my turn." Magnus said after a few seconds of comfortable silence, once he had another question in mind. "Well... what if you could choose between me and im-" In the end, he had no chance to finish, because Alec immediately answered.

"You."

"But you don't even know what I wanted to ask."

"That doesn't matter." Alec said simply, with only the hint of a blush on his otherwise pale cheeks. "You can't possibly come up with anything that would make me change my mind. I will always choose you."

Magnus couldn't help but smile, and at the same time punch himself mentally for ever thinking all shadowhunters are the same. Nearly everything he has ever thought about shadowhunters was disproved by this one young man, and everytime he thought about that - or anything else related to Alec, for that matter -, he was thankful that they met.

"Let me finish, still. So what if you could choose between me and immortality?" The warlock insisted on asking what he originally planned to, truly curious about his boyfriend's answer. But Alec just laughed softly at the question, rolled to lay on his side, and reached to cover Magnus's eyes, their skin colour having that beautiful contrast that the boy loved so much.

"Stupid warlock." He said calmly, with a smile lingering on his lips - he has learnt already that this carefree attitude was the only successful way of dealing with the idea of his unavoidable death. "Immortality is useless without you. What would I do for several hundreds of years without your horrible jokes to entertain me?"

Magnus pulled his boyfriend's hand away from his eyes, down to his lips on which he already had a bright grin by then, and pressed a long kiss to Alec's palm before talking. "You're not getting a brilliant retort to that only because I love you too much. And I promise to remind you of these cruel words of yours the next time you will laugh at one of my horrible jokes."

Alec didn't even try to hide his laughter this time, slowly slid his hand to Magnus's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. And as the warlock wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, his fingertips brushing the warm skin of Alec's back, he could have sworn that he had just fell yet a little deeper in love.


End file.
